


Happiness

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Free! Fics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news, wins, and accomplishments make him happy, but it's little, unexpected things that usually make an happiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I completely ignored canon. I like ignoring canon. Pretty AU-ish. Shitty fluff. Written late so if there are mistakes sorry.

The day that Sousuke got his final exam grades and he had passed every class was something that made him very happy. He'd be graduating beside Rin. Of course he was happy. The only thing that would make it even better would be if he was able to graduate with his boyfriend by his side. Haruka went to Iwatobi High instead of Samezuka where Rin and Sousuke himself went to school.

 

Sousuke and Haru had been sort of dating but not dating since middle school. Nobody knew that of course. They all thought that they had only started dating two months ago, finally ending their _'fued'_ , much to the relief of Rin and Makoto, and they just didn't't have the heart to tell their friends that they had never hated each other in the first place.

 

Waking on the morning of graduation with his boyfriend in his arms made him happier than anything had before, even though it was an everyday occurrence for the past three weeks. Something about being able to wake up next to him, to be able to hold him close, share sleepy morning kisses made him so happy, it was peaceful. Peppering light kisses over Haru's face he grinned when the other scrunched up his nose and murmured something unintelligible then sighed his name before blinking open his eyes tiredly. Smiling softly he kissed Haru's lips pulling him closer to his chest reveling in the closeness and simplicity of waking up together.

"Sou? What time is it?"

"About seven. We need to get up soon. We've got to get ready if you want me to walk you to school."

"Yeah, okay. Just a few more minutes.",

"Of course. Then you have to get up and get ready." Sousuke curled up closer and Haru buried his face into his neck just breathing in the scent of his boyfriend.

 

After a few more minutes of laying wrapped around each other Haru untangled himself and stood up heading to the shower to get ready for his own graduation a little depressed that Sousuke would't't be able to be there to see it, since he had to go prepare for his own graduation later that day.

 

After a quick shower Haru made his way back into his bedroom to find a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear under his robes. Twisting the ring on his finger he contemplated two shirts before deciding neither were good enough and turning to grab one of his boyfriend's button up shirts and a pair of dark jeans. Pulling on the shirt he had to roll up the sleeves a few times for it to fit somewhat properly even though it kept falling off one shoulder.

 

Turning back to the closet to grab his bag Haru felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and jumped a little in surprise.

"I thought you were in the shower."

"I just finished. You look good in my clothes."

"Thanks. I couldn't find anything better." Haru turned around and reached up to wrap his arms around Sousuke's neck, but before he could Sousuke grabbed his hand and examined the ring on his finger.

"Is that my ring Haru?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Did you want it back?"

"No. It looks good. I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything Sou. Just being with you is enough for me."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Okay. Can I have it please?"

"Just a second." Sousuke kneeled down in front of Haru and brought a box out of his pocket before giving it to him. "Open it." So he did. Once he opened it he gasped quietly and picked up the delicate silver band to look it over.

"Sousuke. Why did you get me this?"

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Marry me," he breathed.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Sousuke took the ring and slid it onto Haruka's finger noting how the silver looked against his lightly tanned skin. "Perfect."


End file.
